Starkit's prophecy Commentary
by MoonlightSpirits
Summary: I know, I know this has been done but it's still funny. This is not a hate fic. Follow Starkit on a wild, Mary sueish, badly spelt adventure. Rated T for the occasional accidental swear.
1. Chapter 1:

Starkit's Prophecy

**Hello everyone! Spirit here with Starkit's prophecy! Be prepared for the ride of your life, I'll be the bold and the normal is just the story. Note: I do not own Starkit's prophecy, does and Erin Hunter owns Warrior cats. Also if anyone has a link to the full story it would be much appreciated.**

The story

ALLIANCES

ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz

btw its set afte rsunset so **Never heard of the book called 'rsunset'**

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **Why is Daisy an apprentice -**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom **If Daisy is still an apprentice how are her kits grown up *Shrugs***

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom

IceFire-white she cat

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace ** Such rebel **

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters **Kits can have sitters now? **

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed **Da…..Starclan**

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did)

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?)

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom)

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

Stark


	2. Chapter 2

Chpater oen prouloge

The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright. **I thought she was purple?**

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." ** I wonder who they are *Sarcasm* **

"Its about StarKit!"**No duh** A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." ***Cough* Mary Sue *Cough* **Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy. **Jayfeather: Nuuuu dun bring me into this! **

did u like it? plz tell me in urm review! **I know how to review but not how to 'Urm review' **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter to the rose of a Heroin ***Smacks Starkit* Drugs are ****BAD **

ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry.

StarKit wock **How does one wock exactly? **up and sunlit was in the branches. She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter **Get me some toast! **mom wouldn't let her sleep not today.

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today." **Oh I wonder what day it is. **

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered what today was. **Rememembered is that remembering more than once? **

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. **That's right! Work that squeal! **Today was the day she was an apprentice!

She flicked outside not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick. **Good mom! Put her back to bed before she ruins Thunderclan!**

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said. **For a reason.**

StarKit glared. She didn't lake** Why hate on lakes. **beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different! **Uh, it kinda does. **

"StarPaw come here." Said FireStar from the leg. **Who's leg did he rip off? ** He jumped down.

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you." **Who's the other mentor?**

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd **Look out! A herd of Mary Sues! **hear mother say "Wow!".

Firehert liked her shoulde**.Good, now don't like anything else about her.** He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti."

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./ Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod.** Jayfeather I am very disappointed in you. **

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."** Announce it too the whole clan why don't you.**

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean? **Yeah, I wonder**

lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk** I have a shot gun, still so ready to hit someone?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln

thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!**1 I think you could pick any story of the site and it would be better**

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) waz slepping on the mos. **Apparently her sisters became apprentices before her, Yes! Finally someone has some sense! **

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr.** Jazzpaw is a pretty cool name just not for Warrior cats.**

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked. **Did anyone else have trouble understanding that? **

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp.** Bad spelling is Bad**

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11** I like Blackstar…**

"Shadowclan are attaking!" She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of. **So, to Starpaw's logic, one cat makes a whole clan attacking and she can defeat a LEADER with no training?! *Cough* Mary Sue *Cough***

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!"** Who is this Sandstrom? Is she a badly spelt clone of Sandstorm? **

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant.** Just…..*Facepaw***

thnkx and ples no more flams** *Throws a flame and burns the story***


	5. Chapter 5

**Spirit here, I want to thank anyone who's reviewed, I'm still trying to find the rest of the story but I haven't had any luck.**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star** What happened to the other stars?**

OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know.** Go Rainydays! Also, suck it up princess, flames are a part of fan fiction. **

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars** Oh yay! The stars are back!**

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! Noone cod hurt her family now .** Shed one, Starpaw zero**

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!"** Straight after a battle, seems legit**

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. "but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new."** How can you 'sad' something 'happily'?**

"Ok." They went to the frost togather and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies. "Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog."** Bark bark!**

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything!** Firestar: "No need to yell!" growls as the ringing in his ears become louder.**

"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit. **Who is this Fire's tar? -**

"Ya." Yowled Starkit.**Who apparently became a kit again.** She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. **Aren't you supposed to train with your claws sleathed? *Gasp* The Mary sue did something wrong! **"wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed?** How does a prophecy meow?**

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.,"** Whoah Firestar no need to snarl**

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURG? "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii look at her eys and her fur.** Do you even know what that means?**

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired.** Just, Just…..no. Firestar could beat you miss Sue with a swipe of his claws.**

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry."** CODE BREAKER **

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_. **Yeah right**

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. **Ohhhh so that's where the stars went!** She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan.** So they're suddenly helping this new 'hole clan' hey?**

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there."** Jazzpaw never!**

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!"** If Starpaw becomes leader of Thunderclan….oh Starclan!**

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) **Hey you're the one who typed it not me. **they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head.** I'm afraid that's Starclan plotting your death sweetie. **

REVIEW R MY LIFE** Nothing to say about that.**

(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could( **Mead is an alcoholic drink….**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter For StarPaws decids

flamrs ur all satanits!11 anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS!** So just because people don't like your story they may not like Jesus *Cough* Self-centred *Cough* **

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole."** Judge: I sentence you to three years in jail for extreme Mary sueness**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.** Stop locking things! Also since when were your eyes rainbow..**

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.** Yellow; When you below the word yellow.**

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.** GrayStrip? Okay then -**

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked.** YOU HAVE A MATE GREYSTRIPE, SILVERSTREAM THEN MILLIE!**

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."** FIRESTAR TOO! Also when did this happen, she's a freaking kit again!**

"wel then hes jst an idot."** He's your best friend too, 'Graystrip'**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole."** Didn't we go through this?**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.** Yup we've been through this, I'm not going to comment till we get to a new part.**

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked.

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot."

y do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw GayStrip locked at hr meanly. "i dont lik him" sqeakd GrayStripe he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat!** WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO GREYSTRIPE!**

"OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SHOCKED.** Wake up the whole clan, why don't you.**

"No ur much prtter then sourg" said Graystripe he licked her on the head I want u to be my mat." he yeleled.** Millie: Walks up to Graystripe and hits him over the head with a frying pan.**

"Well mabey. but what would FireStar say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said GraStri;e** I think he would and also if Firestar wants to be her mate wouldn't she be with her great grandpa? Yuck!**

"OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly.** Since when do cats talk like 'OMIGOSH'?**

"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert he was walkin up. He locked angrily.** Firestar was demoted back to Fireheart. **

"oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep!" mwled StarPaw hoppin he would leaf so she culd be alon with grayStripe.** Slow down girl, your only an apprentice. **

"Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid GrayStrpe but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our mate."** No dah and hoorah! She spelt mate right!**

"oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11** My money is on Firestar**

"I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart attakin GraySriep.** Where did Firestar and Graystripe go?**

"No I do!" shouted.** Only sentence spelt right *Claps***

"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! StarPaw wispered apply like seCert."** Bigamist **

"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Firestar. "Otterwies youll chet on us."** Leave those poor otters out of this!**

"So StarGleam, who will u pik?" giggled GayStipe.** Giggled!?**


End file.
